


The things you do

by AuroraSophie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Dark Past, Drama, F/M, Love, Partners to Lovers, Sex, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraSophie/pseuds/AuroraSophie
Summary: Plays along after the war.Hermione is hunted by her experiances. She takes a very unusual path to cope with her past. Severus is her rock and maybe more than this. Maybe he is her savior.Come a long to the dark side of the mind and don't you ever let it destroy you.It is a one shot and i will keep it very short. Just something that crossed my mind.





	The things you do

**Author's Note:**

> The figures are not mine. All of them belong to j.k.r  
No profits out of it. Just for fun.

It is cold. Cold wind. Cold night. Snow is falling.  
The air is almost frozen and so the hunter stands in the backjard of a beautiful little house. Stands between shadows and frozen bushes. No light here. And that is just perfectly fine. No one will see the hunter. No one will hear. No one will even take the slightest notice.  
Now, hush, there, at the window of that beautiful little house. There is a man. A tall man. An angry man. A man with too much red wine in his vains. Surounded by his family. Surounded by his oh so loving wife.  
Oh, and love, it is christmas. They look so happy together, do they not!?  
Now the tall man steps out in the backjard. Steps out and closes the door behind him.  
The hunter is watching him, hidden between the frozen bushes. The hunter is watching every move.  
Come closer, just come closer.  
And with pure perfection the hunter shoots his shot.  
See now, how the tall man is falling down to the ground. To the cold and icy ground. And how his angry heart stops beating. Stops because of a bullet. A bullet wich has cut his cold heart in two.  
Slowly the snow turns to red.  
Drop by drop by drop. The tall man is surounded by a cold and dark red sea.  
The hunter turns around. Nobody will bring this body back to life. No muggle, nor any wizard. No one.  
A small smile from thin lips.  
It is cold. Cold wind. Cold night. Snow is falling.

***

Severus comes home after a very intense day. Shoes are slowly kicking away from his arching feet, he makes his way to the kitchen. Christmas after all. Oh, how he really does not like that day. He does not like all the people pretenting to deeply care for each other. All this fools. And the presents, of course, the presents. How extraordinary they all were. Those presents and those fools.  
After the dinner at the great hall, he welcomes warmely his own small kitchen. Silence. Pure silence. Severus slowly reaches out for his bottle of fine firewhiskey. Ah, that would be good now. Silence and a full bottle of pure alcohol.  
Just as he sits down on one of the chairs made of dark wood, someone is knoking on the backdoor.  
No, maybe he should pretend not beeing there. Maybe he should hex whom ever is destroying the silence into next week.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
"Severus, you are at home! I can see the light through the window!"  
Damn it, the Granger Girl, and she is right. But who else would ever trick his guards?  
As he opens the door, she nearly crashes into him. Her hair is falling in heavy, wet curls around her beautiful face. A face wich is as white as the snow. Her dark brown eyes are wide open.  
She just pushes him aside and takes a chair.  
"Severus, I need you now. Please, hold me."  
It took him by suprise. How could he resist her. Her, his very annoying little co-worker. For years they are working toghether. On one sunny day four years ago Hermione stood in his office. With nothing in her hands. Begging him, him of all people, to let her work with him. And how could he have said no? She saved him that night 14 years ago. So he saved her. 

Hermione came to him that sunny day, because he was the only one who never asked any questions. Questions of where have she been after the war. All those long years. He never asked her one stupid question. He just worked with her. He saved her life, as he let her be. Ignored her. But that was perfectly fine. All she ever wanted. Silence, work and silence.  
Over the last years they have become more than just co-workers, they have become friends.  
And sometimes Hermione wants him to be more, more, more. She likes to strip down for him, show her soul. But than it shuts down again.  
And now on this christmas night she has found a way. A way to open up. A way to cope with her past, she never talks about. 

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be by your ever so annoying little friends?" he asks her in that soft tone and with an eyebrow arching.  
As an answer she throws herself into his arms. Oh, how much of a suprise was that. And what an unexpected gift.  
Severus pulls her closer. His nose in her hair. His arms all around her. And that was all what she needed.  
"I have found a way for us. I really like to thank you for all those years. You never asked my anything. You always managed to stay away from me and just leave me be. Oh, and Severus, how I liked to talk to you, how I liked to open up. But just now... now... it is snowing, you know? And I am here, I am really here..." and with that she stands up on her tiptoes, reaches up and kisses his mouth.  
For one moment he freezes. His mind is playing tricks on him. Too much of this christmas thing.  
But then he just feels her soft lips on his and he kisses her back. Deeply. Longing. For how long exactly have he liked to do that?  
Hermione melts into the kiss. She arched for years to do so.  
Slowly, oh so slowly he takes her up on his kitchen table. Severus pulls closer, presses against her. And she in return against him. No words left to say. Two adulds whom meeting their needs. All those years between them, the silence, now they are cracking open.  
Clothes are flying to the ground. Hands in brown curls. Hands in black hair. Mouth on mouth. Skin on skin.  
As he dives deep into her wetness she holds on to him, pushing him further.  
Wave after wave, they rock toghether. Rise and fall. Eyes meeting, deeply in love, full of passion and a little bit suprise. Deeper and deeper they fall. As Hermione falls over the edge, she shouts his name and he follows her. 

Only one candle is burning. A warm light. The two figures in the dark kitchen are flickering.  
Hermiones hand lays in his hand.  
Her forehead pressed to his.  
"Severus, I love you... and now I will have to tell you something..."  
"No, you do not have to do this. Love, I have watched you now for four years. I know your every move. And do not fool me. I have seen more than any other can imagin. I have seen women like you. Do you not have ever asked yourself, why I never asked you the smallest of questions? It is because I know what you have been through. I saw it that very day you came into my office. And oh, how I am deeply in love with you, I very stupid old man..."  
"But Severus, things have changed. I have changed. Severus, I never knew... and now, now... have I just known, that you knew..." her voice nearly cracking. "Hermione, dear, look me in the eyes. I love you and I always will. I know what you have done, and I promise you, no one will ever know. Only the two of us. You know I can keep a secret.  
No one will ever know what he have done to you and no one will ever know the day he died."

And with that he took her up to his bedroom. Severus spooned around Hermione, they both fall into a dreamless sleep. Warm, toghether, save.


End file.
